Night of Horror
by Kat the Writer
Summary: One-shot; Several campers relive a horrifying night when an escaped serial killer enters the camp and attempts to kill them off one by one. Based on a forum RP I did with friends. Rated for several gory scenes and mentions.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series "Total Drama Island" or any of its characters or settings, just the privilege to use them for my stories. I do own my character Brooke, the one-time only serial killer character Despare (who, yes, is named after the word 'despair'), and the idea of this one-shot story. My friend SweetStar17 owns her character April, who she let me use for this story. Thank you! ^^

**Warning:** This story will contain a bit of bloody/gory scenes and mentions, or at least as much as I can fit in here. I'm just letting you all know now.

Author's Notes will be at the end of the story.

!!

"_Night of Horror"_

The evening air was filled with the blaring sound of sirens and barking dogs, a sign of an escaped prisoner about to be hunted down. Flashlights were turned on to full power, swerving from one direction to another to attempt to catch any movement of the prisoner who escaped from the Muskoka Prison for the Criminally Insane…

As the night went on, the police could not find any sign of the prisoner except for a missing boat by the dock to indicate that it was too late to catch up with him. They had also noted a large line in the sand that appeared as if a body had been dragged from the beach to the dock then into the boat, but whom else was out in the open that the criminal would be able to drag with them?

As the officers back on land pondered about this, the prisoner on the getaway boat wickedly grinned as he lifted up his first prize for the night: the bloodied head of a security guard who had been stationed by the sandy beach. The rest of the body had been separated from the head almost cleanly but still left a bloody mess, so he dumped the body into the lake and kept his souvenir for later. He planned to show it off to his next intended victims, the ones who landed him in prison in the first place. He steered his boat towards his next destination…

Camp Wawanakwa.

!!

"_The sound of his footsteps could be heard as the girl hid in the only safe place in the house…"_

"_Klick klack klick klack…The sound of the killer's boots against the hardwood floor grew louder and louder with every step that he took…"_

Duncan and April grinned mischievously as they watched the other campers' reactions to their continuing scary story. They noticed Gwen and Trent sitting next to each other, not as scared as the others but still listening intently. Owen and Izzy were also sitting close, the large guy slightly shivering from fear while the redhead seemed more excited with every suspenseful word. Geoff and Bridgette clung to each other looking fearfully at the story-telling duo.

Also looking fearful were DJ and Courtney, who were sitting closer to Duncan and April than intended. Heather, who was sitting by herself, was the only one in the group who was not very amused by the story but stayed to watch how it ended for her own amusement. Cody shivered in his seat while being comforted by Brooke, who was seated next to him and slightly shaking herself. Ghost stories always sent chills up her spine, but she wanted to be close to Cody for his sake. Seated on the other side of Brooke was her cousin Ezekiel, whose entire body was shaking, and his knees brought up to his chin as he hugged his legs.

"_The girl started to freak out as the steps came closer and closer to her hiding place until they stopped. Holding her breath, she could see that he was directly in front of the door, with her hiding just behind them…"_

"_Grasping the door handle, he slowly turned the knob…and with a sudden thrust, he threw the door open…"_

The duo storytellers paused before the big finish, watching amusingly as the other campers slightly leaned forward in anticipation, and then shouted in unison.

"…_And sliced her up with a machete! Muahahaha!!"_

Several of the couples screamed in horror at the thought of the ending, including Geoff and Bridgette who hugged each other tighter as well as Gwen and Trent. Owen also screamed loudly, but Izzy yelled out in excitement. Cody and Ezekiel screamed their heads off while grabbing either side of Brooke's arms while the brunette girl now tried to comfort them both at the same time.

"Guys, it's okay. It's just a story," Brooke said to them with a sympathetic smile.

"Just a story? That was the goriest ending I've heard all night from storytelling," DJ replied with a scared expression. The lovable jock had jumped in fright and landed in Heather's arms, to the surprise of both of them. With a roll of her eyes, Heather dropped him on the ground and began to walk away.

"I'm not staying here for another minute with you and these lame stories," the raven-haired queen bee retorted. "I'm taking a shower."

"Careful not to get caught by the killer," April remarked quietly with a sly smirk, away from Heather's earshot.

Duncan snickered at his girl's remark, and then he turned back to DJ. "That wasn't nearly as gory as we initially planned. We would have added that the killer chopped the girl's head clean off of her body, ripped her organs out, then bathed in her blood…but that would've been too much for you chickens here."

The delinquent was somewhat correct as Owen, DJ, Geoff, Cody, and Ezekiel looked like they were going to puke. Everyone else had a look of pure horror, except for Courtney who appeared both appalled and enraged at him and Izzy who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Duncan! That is so cruel to even mention that!" Courtney protested. "April, please tell me that you two weren't really planning on saying that."

"No, of course not. He must have made that up just now," the red-and-brown haired girl replied with a shrug. With a sigh of relief, the CIT stood up from her seat and passed the group.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough scary stories for tonight. Good night." Nodding in agreement, the rest of the campers started to head for their cabins. With a shrug of his own, Duncan followed the rest of the Bass guys into their cabins for some shut eye.

!!

"…I can't go to sleep. Can you, guys?"

Trent heard Owen whisper and with a soft yawn sat up in his bed, still half asleep. From where he was, the musician could see the large guy sitting straight up on his bed, looking like a mess with bloodshot eyes and hair going every which way. Cody was also seen looking down at Owen, for he had been resting on the top bunk above Owen's bed. The brunette geek's hair was also slightly messy, and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It had only been half an hour since they went to bed, but they still felt very tired from staying up so late.

"What's the matter, Owen?" Trent asked with concern. "Is that story keeping you awake?"

"Well, sort of," Owen replied. He nervously tapped his fingers together as he shifted his eyes left then right. "There's that, plus the fact that we're the only guys in this cabin."

Hearing this, Trent's and Cody's eyes shot wide open as they also noticed the same predicament. They indeed were the only guys in the cabin, and no sign of where the others went.

"Where did Noah and Justin go?" Cody asked. Before he could get an answer, he suddenly heard the sound of a motor being started. Trent and Owen also heard this and remained silent as the sound came closer to the cabin. After minutes of waiting for the source of the noise to reveal itself, it finally dawned on the three that the sound was not a motor…It was a chainsaw. They watched as a chainsaw sliced through the left side wall, the device making a round hole large enough for an adult to fit through. The hole was pushed through, and in came a seven foot tall man with dark hair, wearing a black painted hockey mask, baring pointed teeth, and clad in a bloodied white shirt and black pants.

The mask-wearing man chuckled dryly as he entered the cabin through the hole in the wall. "So we meet again, children…heheh…Remember me?"

The three boys shivered in fear as they backed away from the man, who they knew too well by the name of Despare. Cody remembered the man in an unpleasant way, having been nearly sliced in half by his chainsaw but escaped alive thanks to Brooke. He still had the scar on his chest for proof. Trent and Owen also remembered their encounter with the man, although they were more of the cause for him being sent to prison, the two of them helping in tranquilizing him with a knock-out dart.

"Ah well, that does not matter now," Despare continued. "I am here to settle the score once and for all, starting with you children. Then I'll move on to the rest of the province and so on. So…who wants to die first?!" He brought his chainsaw closer to the boys, which made them freak out so much that they ran out of the cabin in a panic. Despare laughed maniacally before stepping out and moving on to find his victims.

The Gopher boys ran all the way to the Bass boys' cabin and pounded hard on the door. It was Duncan who answered to a barrage of panicked shouting from Owen and Cody, until Trent helped them calm down. Before he could explain, Duncan raised his hand to stop him.

"We heard it as well and…well…" The delinquent stepped aside to let the three look inside. DJ and Geoff were sitting on their beds looking just as worried as the rest of the boys. "Ezekiel went to go to the bathroom earlier, so that makes four of us still here. We have no clue where Tyler and Harold went."

"That's the same with us," Trent said with a frown. "Duncan, we also saw Despare. He's back and wanting revenge on us." At these words, Duncan's eyes suddenly became cold with anger. He remembered his encounter with the killer, almost having sliced his girlfriend in front of him. If it had not been for a sword that a friend gave him, both he and his girl would have been killed that night as well as the rest of the campers.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" DJ nervously asked the others. "There's a killer in camp, missing campers, Zeke at risk of running into him, and the girls have no idea what's going on!"

"Yeah, we have to make sure that they're safe!" Geoff exclaimed.

Duncan nodded to his two pals, and then turned back to the other three. "Alright, we'll have to band together and form a plan to stop this guy. We need everyone who's still available, including the girls and Zeke."

"I'll go find him," Cody spoke up. "Brooke would have a fit if anything happened to her family." With a nod from Duncan, the brunette geek exited the cabin. The other guys did not seem to like this idea.

"Will he really be alright by himself? Brooke would have a fit if anything happened to both him and Zeke," DJ stated.

"I'm sure that he can make it; Cody's small but really fast," Trent said with confidence. "I just hope that the girls are in no danger…"

!!

The Bass girls, or what was left of them, stepped into the Gopher girls' cabin with horrified expressions on their faces, taking seats on the available beds. Courtney was the only one who was still standing as she paced back and forth.

"So let me get this straight," she began, her voice becoming very shaky and nervous. "Not only are Katie, Sadie, and Eva missing…but so are Leshawna, Lindsay, and Beth? Heather is still taking a shower, so she's not here either. Then there was that noise that sounded like a chainsaw. What is going on here?!"

"Courtney, relax," April stepped up to the CIT in a calm tone. "There's a perfectly good explanation for this, I'm sure of it."

"Oh yeah, there is," Izzy began with a mischievous grin. "They all got eaten alive by a cannibal!" While Bridgette and Brooke gasped in horror at the thought of that happening, the other girls either shook their heads or face-palmed themselves.

"Great," Gwen groaned tiredly. "We agree to do a special reunion episode with all of the campers from Season One, and this is what happens to us. Really nice…At least Heather will be a victim of this chainsaw psycho, whoever it is."

Meanwhile, in the communal washroom, Heather was already showering in the stall when she heard the strange noises outside. Thinking that it was a prank from Duncan or the others, she ignored it and continued. When she heard the sound again, she froze in her place as she noticed that it was closer than before. Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, Heather stepped out of the stall to find the source of the sound.

"Hello? If you're here, Duncan, cut it out! You're not going to scare me that easily!" A low growling was her only response, in which she began to shake nervously. "April? Gwen? Stop trying to freak me out!" She peered up at the mirror for a brief second and could have sworn that she saw a tall man glaring back at her through a mask. Thinking that it was her imagination, she turned on the water and splashed her face a few times to clear her eyes.

When she turned off the water and dried her face, she looked up again and saw the reflection of the same man. This time he was closer, still glaring down at her, and raising his active chainsaw high over her head. With a terrified scream, Heather ran past the man just as he lowered the chainsaw to where she was standing a second ago. She ran out of the washroom in a terrified panic, running past Ezekiel as he was walking up to the washroom.

The homeschooled boy looked back at the towel-wearing teen with an expression of great confusion. Just as he was about to step into the washroom, he bumped into someone and fell on his back.

"Oof! Sorry 'bout that, eh-Yikes!" Ezekiel yelped as a chainsaw came down on him only an inch away from his face, the bloodied blade casting a reflection of the boy's shaking body. The man holding the chainsaw snarled and raised his weapon above his head before thrusting it back down.

"Look out!" Ezekiel was pushed out of the way just as the chainsaw sliced the ground where he was moments ago. Looking beside him, the farm boy noticed that Cody was lying on the ground in great pain, blood coming through his left leg pant sleeve. Looking back at the man with the chainsaw, he noticed that the man appeared satisfied as fresh blood dripped from his weapon. The man looked back at the two boys and began to walk towards them.

"Thanks for savin' my life, but we've gotta get outta here!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he helped Cody up from the ground. The geek stumbled at first from the injured leg but steadied himself enough to start running with the farm boy as they headed for the girls' cabin.

Despare stopped in his tracks when he saw the boys retreating, a wide smirk stretching across his face. They would group together for protection, he thought to himself. That will be when he would strike again…

!!

"We heard what happened," Courtney said to all of the boys as they arrived at the girls' cabin. "Ezekiel came here earlier in a panic, and Cody was seriously injured on the leg." She turned her head to look at Bridgette using gauze wrap to cover the brunette's wound, with Brooke and Ezekiel by his side.

"Great, that's just what we need right now," Duncan replied sarcastically. It was not his intention to put somebody else's life on the line but it still happened, and he felt somewhat responsible for it. Noticing the delinquent's guilty expression, Geoff went up to him and patted his back.

"Hey man, the little dude will pull through. It's not like he was sliced in half or anything." He paused and face-palmed himself, noting that that was the wrong thing to say as Brooke appeared to be on the verge of tears and Cody became paler than a ghost. Bridgette looked up at him with an annoyed expression. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was, at least he's still alive," Geoff attempted to recover. "Right?"

"I suppose so," Duncan replied with a shrug. "I just can't let this happen again. Now that Despare is coming our way, we have to act quickly if he is to be captured. So here's the plan…"

The delinquent was about to explain to the others about their plan of action when he paused and slightly paled, as did the other campers. They all heard the same thing just outside of the cabin that they were occupying: the loud roar of a chainsaw. Despare was waiting for them.

Regardless of knowing this, Duncan's coloring soon returned to normal and a wide smirk crossed his face. "Just as planned…Ready, April?"

His girlfriend nodded with a sly smile of her own, and she and Duncan sneaked through a window to get outside. The other campers showed concern for this plan, but they had been ordered earlier to stay inside at all times.

Just outside the cabin door, Despare was ready to slice a hole to get him inside when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. Looking down, he saw that it was a sharp rock. With blood trickling down his neck, he glared at the source of the attack, which happened to be April standing by a tree.

"Girl, you're going to wish that you didn't do that…" Despare snarled at the red-and-brown-haired girl before stomping towards her at full charge. Noticing that she was not budging from her place, he slightly quickened his pace while raising his chainsaw high in the air.

"Almost there," April mumbled to herself as she watched each step that the serial killer took. "Just a few more steps…" When she noticed him taking a step on a specific spot, she quickly stepped and shouted up at the tree, "Now, Duncan!"

Despare froze in his place as he heard the shout out, and he looked up to see the delinquent smirking down at him as he held a sandbag weight. Duncan released the weight, which held down a net that was directly underneath the killer. He jumped down the tree, landed next to April, and watched as the net pulled the killer high up in the tree. Normally Duncan and April would have been proud of their successful plan, except for one thing: the chainsaw was still activated, and Despare was trapped in a net with barely any room…

"Oh god…" Duncan muttered as he watched the chainsaw slice into Despare's body, the serial killer screaming as blood spilled all over the place. "I was just planning on capturing him, not killing him…"

"There's nothing that we can do," April said as she shook her head, not wanting to see the bloody sight above her head. She was led away by Duncan as they ran back to the cabin for safety.

!!

The other campers listened to Duncan and April's account of the killer's death with fearful expressions. They had all agreed to stay quiet about the incident until the police would eventually arrive at the island and found the body for themselves; however, there was still one thing that needed to be taken care of for the group.

"So does anyone know what happened to Chris, Chef, and everyone else?" Heather asked out loud. The remaining group thought this over, although the answer was not obvious. The rest of the entire camp residence had attended the scary storytelling by the bonfire early that night, but they were not present in their beds around the time that the killer's chainsaw was heard. Had they run away and hidden somewhere, or…?

Izzy was trying to think of a good place for the campers to hide when she noticed one of the hidden cameras by her bed, the lens zooming in on her face. That was when she had an idea, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, I think I know where everyone else went! Follow me!"

With a shrug, the remaining campers followed the redhead girl as they ran through the woods in a hurry. Past the woods they made it out in the open where the mountain cliffs were, and close by them was the secret video room where the camera's screens could be viewed. Opening the door to the room, Izzy and the others peeked inside. Much to their surprise, she had been right; Chris, Chef, and the missing campers had been hiding in this room.

"Hey, it's about time you discovered us," Chris said to the group with a frown. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Izzy replied with the same grin, "but I figured that you guys would hide in a place where you can monitor the situation outside. Am I clever or what?!"

"That is impressive, Izzy," Gwen commented, "but next time, Chris…Let's have a reunion special anywhere except Camp Wawanakwa."

!!

**Author's Notes:** This is Kat typing the story, with Nini helping me with any necessary edits although she is not into the gore that much. I hope you all enjoyed that bit of bloody horror and surprises, and hopefully all or most of the characters were accurate in personality.

As most could probably tell from the hints in the story, I made up the scenes myself; however, the story had the typical 'serial killer comes to camp to kill' scenario that several other stories had. I am going to say right now, that I did not intend to steal any ideas. This story is actually a semi-sequel to a forum role-play that I participated in. :D Be sure to look out for any future stories from us!


End file.
